


Heart in a box

by chris_phd



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Medical Trauma, Medical student Peter and Deadpool patient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chris_phd/pseuds/chris_phd
Summary: How love smells? It smells like flowers? Or death?As a doctor in practice, Peter finds out how hard it is to be the partner and boyfriend of a wayyyyy too in love superhero.





	Heart in a box

**Name: Wade Winston Wilson**

 

**Date of birth: -early July (pacient uncooperative) 1986**

**Age:32**

**Occupation:(denies)**

**Diagnostic in ER : multiple injuries in the abdominal area, open wound on the left forearm, gun wound right hypochondriac region with no liver damage (needs reinvestigations),**

**denies usage of toxic substaces , aggressive behavior (needs psychiatric exam)**

 

"Don't we all need one right now." Peter let the ER report down and sighed loudly, he looked peacefully, before he smached the clipboard over his face groaning. "Why is he here Again?!!"

 

"Maybe...Stockholm syndrome? You hurt him once and how he keeps on coming back?"Shuri laughed entering the report room waving a paper in front of him."Your test results are heeerrrree." 

 

"Gimme here." angry snacking the paper he looked over it ."No this is ... unbelievable? Again?!"

 

"No internal bleeding,huh?" Shuri lean over his shoulder to read the normal values,well maybe except the glycemic one and cholesterol ones."Yup. Nothing again...and he looks like shit."

 

"UGH! He is such a pain in the ass! He never comes with an ID and I always have to fill all this papers because I can't register such patient..."

 

"He asked for you." she smiled seeing how miserable her friend looked as he got up ready to see his problematic patient."Oh come on! Cheer up! I beat it's nothing. You go get him, Peter! "smacking his back for encouraging she earn a loud swear.

 

"Shuri that fucking hurt! You broke my spine!" Whining the boy rubbed the aching spot walking depressed to the door.

 

"Well, then I hope you can heal as fast as him." Shuri gave him a big shiteating grin.

 

Peter wished he could easily flip her off but there were people all around the hall and he had to remained himself he is in a hospital and the doctors might target him and gave him a bad time in his Emergency practice he is obligated to do. 

 

* * *

 

His fascination with Wade Wilson died a little while after both of them bumbed into each other on the roof of a building, it was that moment, his innocent nights as Spiderman were ended by meeting the outlaw hero...named Deadpool.

 

Lately he had to admit that the time for Spiderman was so limited since he got into medicine. He had more time helping saving lives inside the hospital than outside jumping from building to building.

 

Even Mr.Stark had to comment on his lack of activity around his area...but it wasn't like he had NOTHING else to do... Great power comes with greater responsibility..blah blah...

 

Oh well, Peter's biggest responsibility right now was to get good greats because the university flee is a bigger dick than the dick kicking his legs in the air in front of him.

 

* * *

 

"Wade." he salute him tiredly entering the room.

 

The man was sitting on the bed, lazily looking after him got all energic in a second. He was wearing a black hoodie hidding his tortured skin from the eyes of others. A big smile grew on his face seeing the young man that in the white coat holding the dark clipboard and a dead tired expression.

 

 

"Oh, Hi honey! I am glad you finally got to...."

 

"Stop it! Just stop it!"he cut him off fast pushing a chair in front of the man and open the first aid kit he grabbed on the way there."I don't know how you found where I am studying but I hate that you always find something JUST in that days I am on duty. Give me your arm." he groaned and grabbed his wrist cleaning the area with antiseptic solution with a little cotton piece.

 

"It's call it fate, cutie, maybe we are might to---Woah!! Jumping already to 3rd base? Uuuu you naughty."Wade jumped at the pain of that cold stuff rubbing his skin.

"Sooo...you have like 3-4 hours to stay around and smell old man's pee? How about I pick you up now and we can go get some chips and relax with...."

 

And that is how usually his visits were...Wade was rambling like a mad man while he was bandaging his wounds groaning at every mention of some nsfw images he was happy paninting them very vivid.

 

"...and maybe later you can try those panties I got you last week..."

 

"All done. Try not to kill yourself again."he let go of his wrist and look at the smiling man in front of him that was leaning in his direction."What?...What are you doing?" he asked interrupting him by placing a hand on his forehead and push him slowly back.

 

"Show you my gratitude silly. A little sweet kiss for my sweet doctor." He winked cheeky.

 

"No." Peter huffed getting up from his chair."I have enough stress today, it's the third time this week and....just go. Come only of is really urgent!"

 

The man seem offended and let his head down "Fine Peter..I know when to take a hint.."Wade ignored the desperate groan Peter let out"...I just wanted ...ah...damn...aouch....fuck...it hurts so much."

 

The man was slowly falling from his legs. With one hand clenched on the paper sheet from the bed the other desperately waving it for help.

 

Peter panicked and grabbed his arm."Hey hey! It's okay ! What happened?! Wade?! Shit!".

 

Indeed shit, what Peter didn't need today is a heart attack to treat. He always hated the cardiovascular chapter and he will always do.

 

"Okay...stay calm. I will have to get some nitroglycerin or something...shit! Why is always me?"

 

"Ugh..."

 

"Hey! Come on...sit here. Are you okay?" he helped Wade stand up and looked serious at him waiting for a reply from him.

 

"I....I think I fallen in love too hard Doc." The man gave Peter his most innocent smile, but unfortunately, the young doctor in practice didn't took that joke too good. "Hey...are you okay? You seem like you got an stroke...Oi! Peter! Helllooooo..."Wade waved his hand in front of Peter's eyes that didn't blinked once after that joke.

 

Next think that was heard from the little room was...

 

"GET OUT!!!!"

 

And a man in black hoodie running out from there laughing.

 

"Love you too darling!!" Wade called after the exasperated doctor. "Yeah, he totally loves me..."

 

* * *

 

03:25 AM

 

The alarm he set to wake him up in 15 minutes gone deaf for his dead tired ears. He woke up 2 hours later in the doctor's changing room.

And for the first time, he thought luck had finally took a chance on him! 

He throw the coat back on him and decide to check the waters around.

It was indeed a lucky night.

No one called for him. There was no doctor out on the halls. All patients seem to sleep peacefully. Only a young trainee nurse was still awake noting some paper bags with pills for tomorrow morning and he decided to approach her.

 

"Hey there Eli. Everything is fine?" he asked with a smile.

 

The small nurse nodded visible tired."No Peter, everything was quite."

 

"Mmm, okay" his face couldn't light up even more at those news"...well I am going for a coffee if you want..."

 

"Oh I forgot, someone died on the way to the hospital. But it wasn't an emergency anymore so it's at the morgue. They keep it down until the forensics come tomorrow...Peter?! Where are you running?" the girl looked shocked seeing how the doctor didn't even waited for her to finish and he has rushing on the stairs.

 

_'No...it can't be him...this can't be happening.'_

 

He almost knock down some of the medical personnel on his way but he couldn't care less of those cursing he earned.

The simple idea of Wade pulling such a stupid prank was iritating as fuck. 

 

_'Dying?! The fuck? He can't die...no...this is stupid. Maybe he exaggerated this time ... Why is he so stubborn?'_

 

He open the door of the hospital morgue and faced the acid smell that burned the first stratum of cells in his nostrils. The odor was so strong it was making you want to cry. 

 

_'Those cleaning ladies kinda exaggerated with that clor...'_

 

The five metal dissection table were empty. But until there were three bodies covered with a dirty white sheets, each one of them on a litter. The tags on their feet were a good sign. 

 

_'That means he wasn't cut in half...'_

 

Not like Peter saw that, but he heard from Wade's stories how it happened once...or twice, or even more. But the image was to painful to picture right now.

 

Reading the tags he recognized the familiar 'Unknown' he adopted as a middle name. Uncovering the body slowly, like he was about to defuse a bomb, scares of what was on the stretcher nr.3. His fears were confirmed by meeting two empty eyes staring at the ceiling, the blood was already coagulated on his skin,looking like crimson tattoos. The real horror was just beginning when he revealed more of the man's body. He yelp at the sight of his abdominal and thoracic areas were destroyed like a massive hand dug into him, leaving a hole from where his intestines were pulled.

The lungs were perforated by ribs, his heart was missing, a part of his liver was missing.

 

Peter looked at the damage, and while a part of his brain was talking notes and trying so hard to find a solution on bringing him back, the other was still in shock...each time he wanted to vomit he needed to remember himself the implications of that, and the fear of being kicked by his superiors and judged were strong enough to keep inside the little sandwich he ate 2 hours ago.

 

_'Why?...why he didn't regenerate until now?...what went wrong?'_

 

His eyes serched for errors and maybe the only valid explanation would have been the missing heart.

 

At his feet were the belongings of the dead man.

 

The black garbage bag contain his teared apart hoodie, a smashed phone and different parts of his abdominal cavity.

 

His bile raised at the smell of that and with trembling hands he looked the antibacterial bottle he always keep with him and sprayed his hands and took a deep breath of that little protective "shield", and continued searching for the missing puzzle piece.

 

"God..."

 

There was a metal box which held inside a heart.

 

If he would have been in a better mood, which he wasn't obviously, he might have thought that Wade did it on purpose as a romantic gesture.

 

The young doctor took the cold,sticky heart and place it inside between the lungs, hoping that was the answer.

 

"Come on...wake up...Wake up Wade.."he whispered to the body waiting for a miracle to happen. 

 

After 30 minutes of cleaning the lungs of pices of bone and clumsy trying to close the big hole, nothing happened.

 

Nothing...

 

40 minutes... Nothing.

 

1 hour. Nothing.

 

Nothing...

 

* * *

 

"Peter?" a voice came out of nowhere and Peter almost yelled turning to the open door.

 

Shuri was looking at him confused holding a mask over her mouth and nose, the strong smell was keeping her from coming closer.

 

"What happened? Eli told me you stayed here 2 hours...why..is there blood on you?! Are you okay?"she asked worried.

 

Peter looked at her with a lost expression and maybe the fact that Shuri knows him too well it made the girl shake her head and offer him a hug as he was, slowly trying to drag the boy out of that room.

 

"Oh Peter... I am sorry. Come on, let's get you out of here...this is not doing you got and you might have damaged your lungs in this smell. Come on... easy... let's get you some warm tea,okay?"

 

Peter didn't reply he only moved automatically in the direction his friend was pulling him. His mind gone blank, and the rest of his trip back to the doctor office it was a mystery. He couldn't even recall how he got cleaned up and dressed in another shirt and coat.

 

* * *

 

The next thing he remembers was the death certificate he needed to fill up over which he was staring at it for some solid minutes with the pen above it.

 

"Do you need some help with that?"Shuri asked getting up from seat.

 

"No. I... I will do it." 

 

He ignored her loud sighs and worried comments on how he should always ask for help if he needs.

 

"Fine. I'm going for coffee...call me if you need something." Shuri pat his back and left him alone.

 

* * *

 

It was finally quite. 

 

Throwing the pen in the table he grabbed his head and stayed like that surrounded by destructive thoughts.

 

_'Why?...Why nothing happened? Why today? Why now?'_

 

His ears pick the approaching of a pair of footsteps and he just prayed that person won't need him because in that moment he was unable to function at all.

 

"Hey Doc, do you have some clothes around? It's frickin cold down there. My balls are freezing."

 

In that moment, thier eyes meet and his own heart could popped out of his chest.

And he wouldn't mind that metal box as long as his heart stays next to the other's.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this shit in a mail draft dudes during my hospital breaks so...yeah...sorry for bad English *sad* kinda shitty fic but I wanted to cheer up a friend...also really medicine killed me...I need a fucking break.


End file.
